evolutionaryspiritualityfandomcom-20200215-history
FULL LIST SO FAR
WHOLE LIST SO FAR (about 300) * * Alan Briskin - The Stirring of Soul in the Workplace - PEGGY * Alan Durning - This Place on Earth * Alana Karran (30's video) - PEGGY * Alice Walker * Alisa Gravitz - TOM * Andrea Allen - ANNE S * Andrew Cohen - MICHAEL * Andrew Hoerner from Redefining Progress - TOM * Angeles Arrien - The Four-Fold Way – ANNE STADLER * Anna Deavere Smith * Anne Focke - Anne S. * Anne Stadler - PEGGY * Arnie Mindell - TOM * Ashley Cooper - PEGGY * Barbara Kingsolver * Barbara Marx Hubbard - TOM * Benjamin & Rosamund Stone Zander * Bill Densmore - Giraffe Pjt - PEGGY * Bill Grace - PEGGY * Bill McKibben * Bill Veltrop - TOM * Bob Stilger - TOM * Bono * Brian Goodwin * Brian Swimme - MICHAEL * Carol Adrienne - The Purpose of Your Life * Carol Gilligan - In a Different Voice – PEGGY VIA SANDRA JANOFF * Carol Pearson - The Hero Within * Carolyn Myss * Carolyn Shaffer - Creating Communities Anywhere - TOM * Charlie Varon - TOM * Chris Corrigan - PEGGY * Chris Nolan - PEGGY * Chris Peck - PEGGY * Christina Baldwin - TOM? PEGGY? * Christine Whitney-Sanchez - PEGGY * Clarissa Pinkola Estes * Connie Barlow - MICHAEL * Connie Willis - Doomsday Book, To Say Nothing of the Dog * Craig Hamilton - TOM * Craig Neal – PEGGY VIA JUANITA BROWN * Cynthia Beal - TOM * Dale Peskin - PEGGY * Dan Gillmor - PEGGY * Dana Anderson - PEGGY * Daniel Quinn * David Abram - The Spell of the Sensuous * David Cooperrider and Diana Whitney – AI - PEGGY * David Gershon - TOM * David Kessler - PEGGY * David Korten - TOM * David Marsing - PEGGY * David Messerschmidt - PEGGY * David Nadler - Prophets of the Dark * David Ray Griffin - Religion and Scientific Naturalism * David Sibbett - PEGGY * David Sunfellow - TOM * David Whyte - The Heart Aroused – PEGGY VIA ANNE STADLER * DeborahTannen - You Just Don't Understand * Deena Metzger * Derrick de Kerckhove - Connected Intelligence - UofToronto * Diana Christian (ed of communities magazine) - TOM * Dick Atlee - TOM * Don Beck - MICHAEL * Don Davis - TOM VIA DICK * Don Tapscott - Paradigm Shift * Doug Carmichael - TOM * Douglas Hofstadter - Godel, Escher, Bach * Drew Dellinger - TOM * Duane Elgin - TOM * Ed Oakley and Doug Krug - Enlightened Leadership * Elain Pagels - The Gnostic Gospels * Elisabet Sahtouris - TOM * Ellison Horne (black videographer) - PEGGY * Eric Chaisson - Epic of Evolution - MICHAEL * Eric Nelson - PEGGY * Eric Newton (Knight Foundation) - PEGGY VIA STEPHEN SILHA * Eric Utne - TOM * Erin Lindberg (granddaughter of Lindberg) - PEGGY * Ernest Callenbach * Ervin Laszlo - You can change the world * Fabrice Florin - PEGGY VIA BILL DENSMORE * Fidelma McGinn – PEGGY VIA ANNE STADLER * Fran Peavey - TOM VIA KAREN * Frances McCue - ANNE S. * Frances Moore Lappe - TOM * Fritjof Capra – JUANITA BROWN * Fritz Hull - PEGGY * Gabriel Shirley - PEGGY * Gabrielle Roth - dance * Gail Straub (with David Gershon) Empowerment - TOM VIA DAVID * Garrison Keillor * Gary Malkin - Peggy via Juanita Brown * Gayatri Erlandson (editor of Spirit in the Smokies) - TOM * Gene Sharp - TOM VIA RANDY? * Geneva Overholser - PEGGY * Geoph Kozeny - intentional community - TOM * George Leonard and Michael Murphy - The Life We Are Given * George Por - TOM * George R. Stewart - The Earth Abides * Grace Paley * Greg Bear - Hugo and Nebula Award Winner * Greg Braden - The Isaiah Effect * Guillermina Hernadez-Gallegos - PEGGY * Harrison Owen - PEGGY * Hazel Henderson - TOM * Heidi Nelson - Tom * Henri Lipmanowicz - PEGGY * Howard Bloom - The Lucifer Principle - TOM OR MICHAEL * Howard Rosenfeld - PEGGY * Howard Zinn - People's History of the US * Ilona Meagher - PEGGY * Irving Stone - biographical novels * Jack Canfield - Chicken Soup for the Soul – PEGGY VIA MARTIN RUTTE * Jack Kornfield - A Path with Heart * Jair - Imaginify * James Collins - Built to Last * James Gleick - Chaos * James Lovelock - The Gaia Hypothesis * James Redfield - The Celestine Prophecy * Jane Stevens - PEGGY * Jarah Euston - PEGGY * Jared Diamond - Collapse * Jay Earley - Transforming Human Culture - TOM * Jay Parikh - PEGGY * Jean Hegland - Into the Forest * Jean Houston - TOM * Jean Min - OHMYNEWS - PEGGY * Jeff Golden - Jefferson Exchange - TOM * Jeff Grossberg - TOM * Jeffrey Courion - TOM * Jennifer Morgan (childrens evol stories) - PEGGY VIA DANA * Jim Rough - TOM * Jim Shaffer - PEGGY * Joan Halifax * Joanna Macy - TOM (VIA TREE?) * Joel and Michelle Levy - TOM * Joel Garreau - MICHAEL * John Abbe - TOM * John deGraff (Affluenza documentary maker) – PEGGY VIA STEPHEN SILHA * John Gastil - By Popular Demand - TOM * John Naisbitt and Patricia Aberdeen - Megatrends 2000 * John Seed - TOM (VIA CONNIE?) * John Stauber (center for media and democracy) – PEGGY VIA STEPHEN SILHA * John Steiner - TOM * John Stewart - TOM OR MICHAEL * John Trudell * Jon Ramer - TOM * Jonathan Lawson - Reclaim the Media - PEGGY * Joseph Jaworski – Synchronicity – JUANITA? * Joseph McCormick (pol) - TOM * Juanita Brown - The World Café - TOM OR PEGGY * Judy Chicago - the dinner party * Judy Rogers (images and voices of hope, PR) - PEGGY * Kaliya Hamlin - TOM OR JOHN ABBE * Karen Kudebeh - PEGGY * Karen Mercer - TOM * Karen Toering (black media activist) - PEGGY * Kazimierz Gozdz - * Ken Sands - PEGGY * Ken Wilber * Kevin Kelley - TOM * Kevin Kelly - Out of Control * Kim Blozie - TOM * Kisha Montgomery - TOM * Kris Tucker (WA state arts commission) - PEGGY * Kristina Borjesson - Into the Buzzsaw ( silenced journalists : Gerard Colby, Greg Palast, Jane Akre, Maurice Murad, David E Hendrix, Helen Malmgren, Jay Robert Port, Monica Jensen-Stevenson, Michael Levine, Gary Webb, John Kelly, Robert McChesney) * L Robert Keck - Sacred Eyes * Larry Niven - Ringworld * Larry Shook - TOM * Lauren de Boer (Earthlight) - TOM and DANA * Leif Utne - TOM * Les Ihara (pol) - TOM * Leslye Wood - PEGGY * Lew Friedland - PEGGY * Linda Grdina – PEGGY VIA STEPHEN SILHA * Linda Jue - PEGGY * Lion Kimbro - TOM * Lisa Cohen - PEGGY * Lisa Hsia - STEPHEN S * Llyn Peabody - TOM OR MICHAEL * Lori Hanau - TOM * Lucy Mohl - ANNE S. - JOURNALIST * Lynn Margulis - Microcosmos - MICHAEL * Malidoma Some & Sobonfu Some - Welcoming Spirit Home * Margaret Wheatley - TOM VIA BOB STILGER * Marge Piercy * Margo King - TOM * Marianne Fernandez (Shaking the Tree) * Marie Miyashiro - PEGGY * Marilyn Ferguson * Marion Zimmer Bradley - The Mists of Avalon * Mark Dubois - TOM * Mark Gerzon - TOM OR PEGGY * Mark Jones - PEGGY * Mark Kramer - Tom via Dick * Mark Satin - TOM * Mark Wilding - PEGGY * Marshall Rosenberg - TOM VIA MIKI OR JOHN ABBE * Martin Reynolds - PEGGY * Martin Rutte - PEGGY * Marv Weisbord and Sandra Janoff - Discovering Common Ground - TOM VIA KENOLI (OR PEGGY?) * Mary Catherine Bateson * Mary Corrigan - PEGGY * Mary Oliver * Matt Thompson - PEGGY * Matthew Stadler - ANNE S. * Max (Heather's son) - TOM * Maxine Hong Kingston * Melinda Wittstock - PEGGY * Michael Caputo - PEGGY * Michael Dowd - TOM * Michael H. Shuman - Going Local * Michael Kelly - TOM * Michael Moore - Anne S. * Michael Ortiz Hill - Dreaming the End of the World (Deena Metzer's husband, African medicine practitioner) * Michael Skoler - PEGGY * Michael Toms - TOM * Michael Van Buren - PEGGY * Mitchell Waldrop - Complexity * Morris Berman - Coming to Our Senses * Nancy Abrams & Joel Primack - TOM OR MICHAEL * Nancy Glock-Grueneich (curriculum designer) - TOM * Nancy Margulies - TOM * Nancy Schimmel - TOM * Nancy White - PEGGY * Neil Peirce - PEGGY * Nipun Mehta - TOM * Nora Paul - PEGGY * Norman Lear? * Orland Bishop - TOM * Orson Scott Card * Otto Scharmer - TOM VIA GEORGE * Paul Davies * Paul Hawken - JON RAMER * Paul Ray - TOM * Paxus Calta - TOM * Peggy Holman - * Peggy Taylor - PEGGY (OR TOM VIA RICK0 * Peter and Trudy Johnson-Lenz - TOM * Peter Block - Flawless Consulting - PEGGY * Peter Corning - Nature's Magic - MICHAEL * Peter Donaldson - PEGGY * Peter Hwoschinsky - TOM * Peter Mayer - MICHAEL VIA CONNIE * Peter S. Beagle - the last unicorn * Peter Schwartz - Seven Tomorrows * Peter Senge – JUANITA? * Phelim - English actor and rabblerouser - TOM OR PEGGY * Rachel Bagby (dance, song) - TOM * Ralph Copleman (OS, env, poet) - PEGGY * Ralph Gage - PEGGY * Randy Olson - MICHAEL * Ray Kurzweil - The Singularity is Near * Rebecca Solnit * Riane Eisler & David Loy - TOM * Richard Bach * Richard Rathbun (Fdn for Global Community) - TOM * RIchard Sclove - Democracy and Technology - TOM * Rick Ingrasci - TOM * Rita Mae Brown - Rubyfruit Jungle * Robert Axelrod - The Evolution of Cooperation * Robert Fritz - Path of Least Resistence * Robert Fuller - All Rise - TOM VIA KAREN VIA? * Robert K. Logan - The Sixth Language * Robert Redford * Robert Steele - TOM * Robert Wright - MICHAEL * Robin Harper * Ron Thomas - TOM * Rosa Zubizarreta - TOM * Rosabeth Moss Kanter * Roy Madron & John Jopling - Gaian Democracies * Rupert Sheldrake - * Sally J. Goerner - After the Clockwork Universe * Sandy Heierbacher - TOM * Sandy Schuman - TOM * Sara Van Gelder - YES - TOM * Sarah Stuteville - PEGGY * Sharif Abdullah - TOM * Sheri Herndon - TOM * Sheri Herndon's contacts - SHERI * Sheryl Erickson - TOM * Silja Talvi - PEGGY * Starhawk * Stephen Covey - Seven Habits of Highly Effective People * Steve Lerner - Eco-Pioneers * Steven Larsen - The Mythic Imagination * Steven Levine - PEGGY * Steven Silha - PEGGY * Steven Spielberg? * Sting * Stuart Davis * Stuart Kauffman - * Study Circles Resource Center - TOM * Sue Ellen Christian - PEGGY * Susan Cannon - TOM OR PEGGY * Susan Davis - TOM * Susan OConnor - PEGGY * Susan Partnow - TOM OR PEGGY * Susan Skjei - TOM OR PEGGY * Susan Strong - TOM * Ted Bernard and Jora Young - The Ecology of Hope (localism) * Ted J. Kaptchuk - the Web that has no Weaver * Ted Koppel - Off Camera, ABC * Ted Lord - Peggy or Tom * Terre Nash (If You Love This Planet + Who's Counting) - TOM * Tesa Silvestre - TOM * Theodore Roszak - The Voice of the Earth * Thomas Arthur - PEGGY * Thomas Hartman - TOM VIA ADIN * Tom Atlee - TOM * Tom Bray - PEGGY * Tom Callanan - PEGGY * Tom Moros - TOM * Tom Robbins - Another Roadside Attraction * Tom Rosenstiel - The Elements of Journalism – PEGGY VIA STEPHEN SILHA * Toni Morrison * Tony Gibson - The Power in Our Hands (localism) * Tony Hillerman * Tova Auerbach - PEGGY * Tracy Robinson - PEGGY * Ursula LeGuin * Vicki Robin - TOM * Victoria Castle - PEGGY * William Bridges - Transitions * William Irwin Thompson - Self and Society (also curriculum designer) * William Whittmann - PEGGY